Symbol of Resistance
by Bumblebeecamaro38
Summary: What will happen when a girl named Susan, with a horrible past, and a fiery attitude, is thrown into the Beast Wars? What kind of strange abilities does she have? Read to find out! OCxDinobot
1. The Escape

**Symbol of Resistance**

**Chapter 1:The Escape**

**As some of you can clearly see I edited this so if you're taking the time to reread this than thank you very much, and if you're new I hope you enjoy my fanfic. Ignore whatever you read in the Preview in the original version of this story, it never happened, end of story.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fanfic is my OC's Susan, and Cain Corbett, the rest of the characters from 'Beast Wars,' and various things from other shows, belong to their rightful owners so please don't sue me.**

**XXxXxXxXxXx**

Stalking silently through the dimly lit hallway Susan went searching for a way out of the lab that held her prisoner for ten, gruesome years. Her black leather outfit concealed her alabaster skin from the prying eyes of those who would capture her, but her reddish brown hair and golden eyes did nothing to hide her presence. Her past, unsuccessful, escape attempts weighed heavily on her mind as she turned each and every corner, but she was determined.

_"If Corbett thinks I'll be his guinea pig in any more of his little tests he's got another thing coming. It was kind of stupid of him to grant me so many useful abilities especially since I can use them to escape." _Susan thought to herself, with a mischievous smirk on her pale face, and a dangerous glint to her golden eyes.

Then suddenly she heard the shouting of the man who originally brought her to the lab. "Don't let Weapon 500 get away, we are in the final stages of her experimentation, and we cannot let her escape! Do you hear me? **FIND HER**!"Corbett shouted, his voice booming over the loud speaker.

Not only was he the leader of this small group of terrorists, but he's also the one who oversaw every experiment ever done on her. Corbett is a man in his mid thirties, with a touch of grey on his once black hair, and cold, calculating, blue eyes. Susan hated Corbett from day one, and made sure to get on his bad side when she could. Sometimes, however, that did more harm than good on her part.

After coming to the conclusion that bribing her to make her more 'obedient' wasn't going to work, because believe me he tried, Corbett decided that a physical punishment would work better. And what better way to punish her than to perform excruciatingly painful experiments on her? Not that he wasn't going to do that anyway, but he made sure she was as uncomfortable as possible.

"_Damn it, Corbett noticed I wasn't in my room already?!" _She thought,growling slightly. Rounding a corner she came face to face with one of the security guards. His eyes widened in fear and surprise when he spotted her. The guard stood petrified for a few seconds before firing a shot at her.

Now, the guns they use aren't your everyday handgun, they are specially made to bring Susan down by sending a wave of electricity throughout her entire body. It can stop a person's heart in an instant but it only knocks her out for ten to twelve hours, which is what the scientists were aiming for.

Gracefully rolling to the side to avoid the shot, which was sparking with energy, she landed on all fours. In a blur of motion she sprang up, and swiftly kicked the guard in the neck, making him smash into the wall with a sickening crunch. When he was successfully brought down she noticed she knocked the man unconscious like she intended, _"Does Corbett seriously think I can be hit in one shot especially these _well trained_ idiots? He must be seriously underestimating me." _She thought bitterly glancing at the unconscious man leaning against the wall with undisguised contempt. He was still breathing but his arm was bent at an uncomfortable looking angle,_ "He's lucky I don't make it a habit of killing people, though most of the scientists here deserve it."_ She thought looking at the man's wrongly angled limb,_ "That arm looks like I dislocated it so he should have one hell of a fun time getting that popped back into place."_

She started to run down the hall when a door labeled, "Level 5: Transportation Development Center," caught her eye._ "Corbett probably posted a guard here so I wouldn't be able to get in. Oh, and look how that turned out for him." _Smirking in satisfaction she scanned the hall with her eyes, as well as her ears, to make sure no one would see her.

Lifting her hand, which had finger nails that looked like they've been painted chrome, she brought it up to the lock on the door. Her nails suddenly started growing longer, sharpening into fine points until they resembled claws. Inserting her nail into the lock she expertly picked it, the mechanism making a satisfying click signaling that it was unlocked.

After one more look around she opened the door and quietly closed it behind her. Scanning the room, that was full of equipment, she spotted some sort of 'Teleportation Chambers' because that's what the sign said right over it in big letters. _"How the hell did these idiots keep me here for so long?" _She thought angrily with a hint of disbelief.

Calming down she sauntered over to the control panel, and studied the information on the screen. Verifying that it would be fairly simple to operate she decided to take a chance, and go for it. After setting coordinates on the control panel, she grabbed the strap of her 'modified' backpack, and jumped into the machine.

It just started the transportation sequence, when something slammed into the door. _"Oh no, they found me!" _Susan thought frantically, hoping she'd be gone by the time they got in the room, but with no such luck.

After busted into the room by breaking the door down and seeing that she was trying to make her escape the guards opened fire on the control panel causing a wave of electricity to surge throughout the entire machine. The energy coursed throughout Susan's body and she collapsed on the floor of the transporter. The last thing she remembered, before the world went dark, was a bright flash of light and the sound of Corbett yelling, "When the transporter powers down, and she comes out, shoot her without hesitation! I want her captured as soon as possible."

When the light died down, and they could see again, Corbett and the security guards got ready to capture their target, but to their confusion, and Corbett's frustration, she wasn't in the chamber.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**I hope the new version of this chapter is better than the last one, please review.**


	2. Discoveries, Doubts, and Descisions

**Symbol of Resistance**

**Chapter 2: Discoveries, Doubts, and Decisions**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far, this chapter will pick up where, 'Season 1, Episode 4: Equal Measures,' left off in the series.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fanfic is my OC Susan , the rest of the characters from 'Beast Wars,' and various things from other shows, belong to their rightful owners so please don't sue me.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

After Cheetor returned from his little 'excursion' to and from the Predacon base, Optimus ordered Rattrap and Dinobot to try and salvage something, _anything_, from the survey posts that they used to make the Predacon detection system. Optimus knows that most of them are definitely 'out of commission' but he hoped they would at least find something useful.

_"If it wasn't for that accursed energon vein running under both the Maximal _and _Predacon bases we could've destroyed Megatron and his lackeys by now!"_ Dinobot seethed, as he and Rattrap made their way through the area that Cheetor distributed the survey posts. _"And what's worse is that I have to accompany this _vermin _on a pointless scavenger hunt to find survey posts that have undoubtedly been destroyed!"_ He continued

with a side glare at the 'vermin' in question.

"Hey what's with the look Lizard Lips?" Rattrap asked indignantly when he finally noticed the scowl the raptor was sending his way.

"Oh, nothing _vermin_," Dinobot said sarcastically, looking ahead scowl still plastered on his face, "let's just get this ridiculous assignment over with so we can head back to base."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who sent us on this mission; in fact I'd rather listen to one of Optimus's oh so enlightenin' speeches than be out here takin' a _stroll_ with you." Rattrap shot back.

"I couldn't agree with you more rodent." Dinobot growled. They both continued to walk in an angry silence. Dinobot glared ahead while Rattrap muttered to himself about temper mental Preds.

When they finally went through the sector where Cheetor distributed the survey posts they found them all destroyed. Rattrap just stared at the final survey post, in pieces and scattered all over the ground, and was so irritated that he decided to 'express' his annoyance, "Well this was a big waste of time, why couldn't Optimus come out here? He could'a flown here and back by now, but nooo we had ta walk all the way out here while he's busy—

Dinobot ignored the rest of Rattrap's tirade for… obvious reasons, but he also found something interesting, not too far from the last of the survey posts. It didn't take him that long to figure out what the object is either. _"How can there be a human here? There shouldn't be humans on this planet it's impossible!"_ He thought as he stared at the limp form of the unconscious girl, sprawled out on the ground. Her dark russet hair covered her face as she lay on her side. He could tell that she was still alive from the steady rise and fall of her chest. The jacket, pants, boots and a pair of gloves she wore seem to be made of leather. Turning her over with his clawed hands he could see that her skin is as pale as the moon, like she hasn't been in the sun for a year.

"Hey Chopper face," Rattrap shouted when he finally noticed the raptor wasn't there, "I know ya don't want to be here but you can at least tell me when you're leavin'." When Dinobot didn't respond he got agitated and yelled, "Hey answer me when I'm talkin' to ya, ya… overgrown… lizard…" He trailed off as he came over to where the Dinobot was leaning over the girl, and stopped short when he saw her.

He just stood there as if rooted to the spot, gaping at her with his mouth hanging wide open, before asking, "That's not what I think it is, is it?" He stared moving slowly towards the girl. "My optics aren't playin' tricks on me right?" He paused when he was standing right next to her head, "How can a human, of all things, be on _this_ planet?" He asked turning to Dinobot like he expected him to know.

"How am I supposed to know rodent, I haven't the slightest idea why this human is here," Dinobot snarled making Rattrap back up a bit. Glancing at the girl from the corner of his eye he said, "But I intend to find out.

Activating his comlink he said, "Dinobot to Optimus."

"What is it Dinobot," Optimus asked, "Did the two of you find anything?"

"As I said before you sent us out here on this _pointless _mission," He began disdainfully,

"the survey posts are out of commission but we found something of greater interest out here."

"Really, and what did you find that's so interesting?" Optimus inquired becoming intrigued.

"I believe we've found a human girl in this sector." Dinobot replied, "As to how she got here is unknown because she is unconscious."

"A human," Optimus exclaimed in surprise, "bring her back to base, if she was found near the survey posts than there's a strong possibility that she was brought here when that anomaly created a link between the Maximal and Predacon bases. I'm sure that, if she explains what she was doing before she was brought to this planet, we can determine how she got here."

"Right, we will be returning to the Axalon shortly." Dinobot turned off his comlink.

"Hey Dinobot," Rattrap said, poking the girl on the shoulder, "I think she's wakin' up." This statement was followed by a rather loud groan.

Susan slowly came to consciousness, _"I wonder if I escaped this time."_ Then feeling a finger jab into her shoulder she opened her eyes to come face to face with a giant rat. She blinked a couple of times, unsure of whether or not her eyes were deceiving her, and noticed that there was a velociraptor standing not far off. "Okay, either I'm hallucinating, or I'm really seeing this right now." She sighed believing the former. Trying to wake up she rubbed one of her eyes leaving the other one trained on the two 'animals,' so they wouldn't be able to catch her off guard if they were real. "And if I'm hallucinating I won't know what happened to me until it's over." She groaned.

"This ain't a hallucination sister; we're just as real as you are." Rattrap confirmed, a bit confused about what she was talking about but figured he could find out more on the subject later. Dinobot was also a bit curious but he continued to stay silent and observe.

Susan whipped her arm away from her face to stare at the two creatures. She did not expect them to understand her much less be able to _talk_ to her. Deciding the ground wasn't all that comfortable—and that she'd rather not be in a vulnerable position around the creatures—she stood up. She noticed that the raptor is a bit taller than her, but she was more concerned about the scrutinizing look she was receiving from him. Feeling a bit uncomfortable she stared back at him defiantly.

That look made her feel like she was standing under a microscope, being examined until every aspect of herself was discovered and defined, like she was back at the lab being prodded and… _"No, I shouldn't be thinking about that. I never want to have to go through that ever again, and I never will as long as I've got a say in the matter."_ She mentally shook her head, _"They don't seem _that _hostile, and they didn't try to hurt me… though I will keep my guard up around them."_

"If you're so 'real' than do you mind telling me where I am." She said curtly.

"Tell us how you came to be here first." Dinobot demanded.

Still staring at him with her molten gaze she responded, "Why should I tell either of you how I got here? I don't even know who or what you are."

_"Or why you seem so intent on studying me like I'm a piece of meat, though I might know the reason behind that already."_ She added silently.

Dinobot snarled at her in frustration but she didn't even flinch, _"She is either really brave or incredibly stupid."_ He thought watching as she crossed her arms, waiting for them to give her an answer.

"Hey calm down Scale belly," Rattrap said coming in between the two, who were still glaring at each other, when the rat bot turned to face Susan, "We ain't your enemies here; we just want ta know how ya got here… and possibly get you back to where ya came from."

At his words they both noticed that Susan flinched, tearing her gaze from Dinobot's. Her eyes flashed fearfully and it left both of the Transformers confused. "What's wrong, ya run away from home or somethin'?" Rattrap said carelessly, causing Susan to tense up even more. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the ground, and she dropped her arms from their folded position. Her hands turned into fists and started shaking soon after.

"No," Susan said through clenched teeth, as painful memories started to resurface, "I did not 'run away from home,' I will be leaving now, goodbye." Pivoting on her heel she walked away from them, trying to calm herself down.

"Wait, where do you think you're goin'? You're headin' towards Predacon territory. You do not wanna tangle with the likes 'a them." Rattrap said scampering after Susan until he was walking right next to her, but she just kept walking, looking straight ahead with a scowl on her face. She didn't know these 'people' and felt they didn't earn an explanation from her, but they were really starting to grate on her nerves. "Hey I'm talkin' to ya, you can't go this way or—

"I don't have to listen to you!" Susan said vehemently turning to face him. Rattrap stopped in his tracks as he gaped up at the angry female, who was giving him a glare that would apply to the phrase 'if looks could kill.' She bared her teeth at him as she yelled, "I'm sick of people trying to control me, least of all a giant rat and his raptor sidekick!" She started walking again but this time a bit faster, all plans of her not explaining her actions flying out the window.

"Sheesh, what's her problem? If that's what I get for tryin' to warn her I say we let her go." Rattrap said bitterly just as Dinobot came up next to him.

"Maybe she has been through more than we realize." Dinobot mused aloud, remembering the way she seemed to be on guard whenever she was talking. It wasn't just that though, her golden eyes seemed to challenge him as if to say 'give me your best shot; I'm not afraid of you.' And that was surprising in itself.

Rattrap looked at him quizzically, "What are you talkin' about? If ya ask me she's just a spoiled princess who was probably pampered her whole life. She probably got everythin' she wanted but ran away from home because it was too _boring_." Luckily, for him, Susan was too distracted by her own thoughts to hear that last comment.

Dinobot stared after the girls retreating form, ignoring Rattrap's evaluation of the girl, _"I'd better stop her before Megatron discovers her. He would undoubtedly use her as a hostage if he manages to capture her, and Optimus, the sentimental fool that he is, would focus all of our time on retrieving her instead of winning the Beast Wars."_

"If you go that way someone definitely will attempt to control you." Dinobot called walking after her at a slower pace. He remembered what she said earlier about being controlled, and the way she reacted made it seem that there was a lot more to her past than meets the eye.

This stopped Susan from going any further, she stood still with her back straight and rigid, "What do you mean?" She asked in a strained, shaking voice, not trusting herself to say anything else.

"Megatron and his group of Predacons will attempt to capture you because you are a human. If you go in that direction they will surely discover and capture you." Dinobot explained apathetically, trying to make it seem like he doesn't care one way or another.

Susan considered her options,_ "Can I trust these two? I mean, I have no idea of where I am or who these Predacons are. Can I risk being captured by them? And they really have no idea what I've been through. I can't take my frustration out on them especially since they didn't really do anything." _With a sigh she turned to face Dinobot and Rattrap.

Studying both of them she noticed that the rat had his arms crossed and seemed to be muttering about something, and the raptor tried to make it seem like he wasn't concerned in the slightest. _"They don't seem that bad, except for the raptors attitude problem and the rat's sarcasm. What have I got to lose?"_

"Fine I'll go with you to your base but I want some answers first let's start out with what your names are." She said cutting straight to the questions.

"Well I'm Rattrap, and this bright ray of sunshine over here is Chopper face." Rattrap answered immediately, and then he yelped as Dinobot's tail came around to whack him on the head, right between the ears. "Fine, his name is _Dinobot_, happy now?"He asked turning on the raptor.

"Actually yes I am pretty content at the moment rodent." Dinobot smirked.

The rat glared at him before turning back to Susan, "Anythin' else you'd like to know?" he asked testily.

She looked at them before deciding to ask, "What exactly are you?"

"We're Maximals… well I am anyway, Chopper face over here used to be a Predacon before he switched sides." Rattrap continued, "We're the good guys, the Preds, eeeh… not so much."

"I see, let me rephrase that question," Susan said looking skeptically at both of them, "what _are_ you exactly? And I don't mean what side you're on, I'm talking about _what_ you are."

"Oh, well that's kinda simple, we're transformin' robots from the planet Cybertron." Rattrap answered, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, which for them it probably was.

If Susan was confused before now she was utterly perplexed, "I'm on a different planet." She stated in disbelief before muttering, "Well that means it'll be harder for Corbett to find me."

Then it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks, _"I'm free,"_ She thought in wonder, _"I actually made it out of that prison, and Corbett only has a slim chance of finding me!"_

Susan was so excited at the thought but then memories of what happened there started to resurface again, mellowing out her brightened mood. _"But they took a lot from me that I can never get back." _She thought bitterly, three figures flashing through her mind causing her heart to clench in her chest.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Susan asked in a deadpan voice.

"If we really meant you harm we would've just taken you back to our base by force." Dinobot reasoned.

"Well you have a point there…" Susan trailed off, not sure what to say to that. It was true enough, but she was sure she could get away from them if she really needed to.

"Now let's go, if we stay here any longer we will risk being attacked, and _you_ could be captured." Dinobot continued.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Chopper face is right, let's head back to the Axalon." Rattrap sighed, turning in the direction of their ship but paused for a second, "Wait a minute, you know our names, but we don't know yours. Personally I wouldn't mind callin' ya princess, but—

"My full name is Susan Kelly Huges, but just call me Susan, and before you say anything Kelly is not my middle name, I have two last names," She explained quickly not intent on having a nickname, especially _that _particular nickname. Taking a deep breath she continued, "Like I said earlier, I'll go with you… so lead the way."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Any constructive criticism or suggestions concerning this fanfiction would be highly appreciated, so please R&R.**


	3. No Nicknames!

**Symbol of Resistance**

**Chapter 3: No Nicknames!**

**The explanation of my absence is at the bottom. ^^'**

**Key:**  
**xXxXxXxXxXx-beginning and end of chapter.**  
**oOoOoOoOoOo-POV change, or scene change.**  
_**italics-**_**thoughts**

**Non-italics-non-thoughts**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Beast Wars? NO! Do I own anything else in this chapter besides my OC? Hell NO!**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Susan trailed behind the two transformers, Dinobot was leading in front, while Rattrap trailed behind him in the middle. She did not know what to make of Dinobot and Rattrap yet and was still wary of them. She tried to hide her discomfort by busily taking in her surroundings. Of course she would've done this regardless of her companions so she would be able to navigate on her own. She did however always leave a bit of her attention towards the two.

Glancing around with a flick of her eyes, the human girl scanned every detail she could. The terrain was rocky, and mountains with frost covered tops could be seen in the distance. Her gaze traveled skyward and she had to choke back a cry of surprise. _"One… two… why are there two moons?"_ Susan freaked out mentally, without letting it show on her face.

"_Well I guess there's no doubt that I'm on another planet now…" _Susan reasoned with herself after calming down. _"Hmmm, if they're moving closer to each other, I wonder how long it would take for gravity to pull them together on a collision course. That would be interesting to watch, though the planet might suffer for it." _Was her random, and slightly morbid, side thought.

Dinobot looked back to see that the human girl trailing far behind with a contemplative look on his face. "Will you hurry up! I want to get back to the base before the sun sets and your pace is _infuriatingly _slow!" The raptor growled in annoyance.

Susan pretended not to hear Dinobot, and instead chose to continue to take in her surroundings instead. She didn't even flinch when Dinobot's tail got dangerously close to her face.

Glancing back at the girl when he did not receive an answer, Dinobot found she wasn't paying attention. "Are you listening human?" He growled, his short patience becoming shorter by the second.

Susan's intense yellow gaze shifted to Dinobot, she didn't quite glare at him but her eyes were not the friendliest either. This time she decided to humor him with an answer, "Well, let's see Dinobot, maybe I'd listen if you stop _yelling _and ask nicely."

"Pfffftt, are ya kiddin' me?" Rattrap laughed, "Dinobot wouldn't know _nice _if it bit him in the aft!"

"And just who said that I'm required to be nice rodent?" Dinobot asked with a glare to both of them.

"How old are you two? You fight like a couple of 8-year-olds." Susan muttered under her breath as the two continued to argue. "And my name is _Susan_."

"What was that Princess?" Rattrap asked, hearing a bit of what she said.

Susan's back went rigid as she looked at him. "Susan, my name is _Susan._"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya the first time. So what did ya say Princess?" Susan's eye twitched, and the edge of her vision started to turn red. Then she sent him a seemingly pleasant look, but it just seemed way too happy.

"Ha, that's funny, it seems you ignored me, it better not happen again, or I can't be held responsible for what I do~." Her voice was sugary sweet, but it had a warning undertone that neither Dinobot nor Rattrap could possibly miss.

"Oh yeah, and just what can you do?" Rattrap asked, not at all concerned about what a little girl could possibly do to him. "Are ya goin' to dress me up in a pink party dress and make me play 'tea party'?"

"Oh, I am so glad you asked~." Susan smirked.

Dinobot watched Susan carefully, though he didn't see her as a threat, something about the girl didn't seem… stable, like she could go off like a ticking time bomb. That is, if he judges her by the way she acted when they first met.

What came next was something neither Rattrap nor Dinobot could've predicted.

Rattrap wasn't prepared for the feeling of a hand gripping his tail, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's goin' on?!" he yelled and thrashed around as he was yanked off the ground by his tail.

Dinobot stared in astonishment, the girl was actually able to pick Rattrap effortlessly. Rattrap's head swiveled around frantically until Susan brought him up to eye level with her. His gaze focused on the girl as he stared, bewildered, and said, "How the slag did you pick me up?! I mean I know I'm small but I should be heavy enough for you not to be able to pick me up!" He waved his arms frantically to emphasize his point.

Susan didn't show that she heard him, her face was blank as she stared at the rat. Then her face took on a demented smirk, "I told you not to call me Princess~" She sang.

Dinobot was staring on in amusement, he wasn't sure what to make of this new turn of events but he intended to enjoy it while it lasted.

Rattrap stared at her with wide optics, "Seriously, you're doing this because of that nickname? Oh boy, I'd hate to see what you did to the person that originally gave you that nickname!"

Susan's face shadowed over as she looked down, her smirk disappearing. The grip on Rattrap's tail tightened as she glared at the floor. Rattrap complained a bit but she ignored it. "Oh, it's not what I did to him." She spat bitterly, making Dinobot look at her with slight interest, and Rattrap with slight curiosity. Looking back up into Rattrap's optics, her eyes flickered with pain, surprising both of them, though Dinobot never let it show, "It's what he's done to me."

Susan set Rattrap down, too tired to argue with him anymore. She wasn't really expecting her argument to make an impact so she was surprised when he muttered, "Fine… I won't call ya princess."

There was slight relief in her voice, but nothing else, when she said, "Thank you."

They were on their way again, Rattrap and Dinobot contemplated the enigma that was Susan, while Susan pondered her situation, and the sentient beings in front of her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terrorsaur was beyond furious, _"Not only did the pussycat escape, Dinobot betrayed me and Megatron blamed me for the entire incident!" _The red Predacon fumed inwardly, _"If _I_ was the leader of the Predacons none of this would've happened!"_

After Cheetor escaped the Predacon base Megatron practically went on a tirade and Terrorsaur was blamed for the entire thing. Then after that a few dents were pounded into him Megatron ordered him to spy on the Maximals.

After an hour of seeing nothing Terrorsaur's mind began to wander. His fantasies included: Megatron cowering in fear before him, the Maximals bending to his will, and blasting cats and dinosaurs into oblivion.

He was soon brought back to reality, however, when he heard shouting from below. He almost fell out of the sky, but righted himself before looking at what caused the shout.

"_Wh-what? A human? Why the infernal is a human here?!"_ Terrorsaur thought frantically. Calming down Terrorsaur fell back, so he wouldn't be spotted as easily, and started thinking about this new turn of events. Watching the trio as they traveled to their destination Terrorsaur couldn't stop the smirk forming on his face. "_If I capture the human and bring it to the Darksyde Megatron will undoubtedly reward me. Then I can use that to my… advantage."_

He watched and waited as things played out, looking for an opening to attack, while watching the strange events that took place.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**I think I kept you all waiting long enough, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I've been stressing myself out about updating, schoolwork, and writing a book, and my coping mechanism was to read more fan fiction. -_-' (Also those who've seen that a few chapters are missing, I started over. If you haven't read them yet please do. If you haven't seen a change then it's fine.)**


	4. Ambush, With a Side of Ambush

**Symbol of Resistance**

**Chapter 4: Ambush, With a Side of Ambush**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Beast Wars, but Hasbro does~.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Obviously _I need to work on my people skills just as much as they do. I know I can't go threatening everyone because of a stupid nickname, but Rattrap was asking for it." _Susan thought bitterly. To get her mind off of her dwindling sanity, and try to break the awkward silence that seemed to descend on them, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"So how many of you… Transformers are here?" Susan asked hesitantly, breaking the silence that descended from their earlier activities. "Are there a lot of you?" She asked, picturing a base full of fifty or so robots staring at her with interest, not unlike the scientists at the lab… her apprehension… well, it grew quite a bit.

"There are ten of us, and an equal number of combatants on each side of the Beast Wars." Dinobot answered.

"Yeah that means five Preds, not counting the one standin' next to me, and four Maximals." Rattrap said offhandedly, quickly getting over the little 'incident' from before.

"So… what are they like?" Susan asked, kind of shocked to hear that there's so few of them.

"You'll meet them soon enough human." Dinobot answered.

"_More with the human bit…" _Susan thought with a snort.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terrorsaur was beginning to become impatient, _"To the pits with it!" _he thought. "Terrorsaur terrorize!" He screeched transforming from Beast mode to robot mode.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"_Wait…" _Susan thought, ignoring the argument that started up between Dinobot and Rattrap. _"That screech sounded really close but what direction did it come from?" _She got into a defensive position and stopped in her tracks, using her sensitive ears to listen for whatever made the noise.

"Hey what ya doin' Suzie?" Rattrap asked. Both of the Transformers looked back to see the girl looking around, her face was set in a mask of concentration.

"Uh, Suzie…?" Rattrap asked.

"Human if you don't move right now-" Dinobot started.

Susan suddenly twisted on her heel and looked up, "Here's a question for you," Susan said, causing both of the Maximals to look up, "is he on your side?" Susan asked pointing upwards, just as plasma blasts came raining down on them. "Uh… never mind." She mumbled as she jumped to the side to narrowly avoid a shot that almost took her head off.

Dinobot and Rattrap chose this moment to transform, saying "Dinobot/Rattrap Maximize!"

Susan only took a moment to observe their new forms before dodging another plasma blast. "_Hmm, Dinobot's face is blue?"_ She thought, then blinked. _"Okay _that _was random…I need to sleep or something."_

"It's Terrorsaur!" Dinobot yelled, just before a shot grazed his shoulder.

"Gee, thank you Captain Obvious." Rattrap said sarcastically.

This is where Susan decided to be a smart-ass, "You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcastic." She said with a mock-salute.

"Why I otta-"

"Hand over the human Maximals, or prepare to be annihilated!" Terrorsaur screeched.

"Hey, I'm not property you overgrown flying tomato!" Susan yelled as she started to pant. _"Crap, I still must be weak from earlier!" _She thought as she glared up at Terrorsaur, panting a bit as she did so.

"Tomato, you dare call me a tomato?!" Rattrap was now laughing hysterically, and Terrorsaur had stopped shooting. "I'll teach you to mock me you-" but Terrorsaur didn't get to finish because Dinobot used this sudden distraction to shoot him out of the sky.

"Rattrap, get the human out of here, I'll hold off Terrorsaur!" Dinobot ordered.

Rattrap started to argue, "Hey where do you get off orderin' me arou-"

"We don't have time for this. Look at her, she does not seem to be in the best of conditions at the moment if you haven't noticed!" Dinobot said as he gestured towards the girl. Susan was looking pale, her hands were shaking, and she was grasping the area where her heart would be. "Terrorsaur could use her weakened state to his advantage, and reinforcements might not be far off."

"… Right, come on Suzie!" Rattrap said, transforming back to beast mode and scampering off in the direction of the Axalon. Susan ran, panting getting more frequent as she followed the rat. She didn't like being ordered around but she was in no state to argue. She desperately tried to catch up to Rattrap as he got further ahead.

Dinobot watched as they went before turning around to face Terrorsaur. "Now, my former comrade, let's finish what we started earlier."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"How ya holdin' up Suzie?" Rattrap asked after about a mile of running.

"I… think I… need to… rest for awhile." Susan managed to get out, panting at each pause.

"Alright we'll start walkin' now." Rattrap said as he slowed to walk beside the exhausted girl.

Rattrap looked around warily, they were near a jungle and he couldn't be sure they were safe just yet. He kept walking until he couldn't hear footsteps behind him any more. Though, the thumping noise is what really made him turn around. Susan was sprawled on the floor her face flushed red, and she started to claw at her chest frantically.

"_No, I don't… can't…no…" _Susan thought before passing out yet again.

Rattrap, who was starting to panic a little bit, yelled, "Suzie this is no time for a nap! Suzie!" Rattrap needed help and he needed it now. "Rattrap to Optimus, come in Optimus, we have a serious situation here!"

"Rattrap?! What is it, what happened?!" Optimus answered.

"Suzie's down… uh… I mean that's the human's name! Somethin's wrong with her, I think she needs a medic or somethin'!" Rattrap explained, transforming and pushing Susan over so she could lay on her back.

"Alright I'm coming out there to pick her up, give me you're coordinates." Optimus ordered.

"Alright Boss Monkey, hurry up!" He said the last part with urgency before the connection was canceled. Rattrap looked at the unconscious girl and said, "Don't worry Suzie you'll be fine."

"Oh, yes Rodent, she'll be fine." Came a voice from behind him.

"Wha-" Was all Rattrap could say before he was caught in a shimmering energon web.

Standing over him was a giant purple spider. "She'll be fine, as my newest test subject that is, Gyahahahah!" Tarantulas laughed.

Rattrap could only sit there as a single thought went through his head, _"Slag."_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hi everyone! Wow, two chapters so close to each other? I hope it's better than the last one.**


	5. The Third Degree

**Symbol of Resistance**

**Chapter 5: The Third Degree**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Beast Wars, would I really be writing a fanfic about it? Silly people~**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Dinobot watched as they went before turning around to face Terrorsaur. "Now, my former comrade, let's finish what we started earlier." He got his sword out, stalking towards the red Predacon who was shakily getting up off the ground. "Stand and fight!"

"Oh you want a fight? Take this!" Terrorsaur screeched, aiming his cannon up towards Dinobot and blasting him right in the chest, causing the raptor-bot to shoot back a couple of feet.

Growling, Dinobot righted himself only to see Terrorsaur flying away in beast mode, "Coward!" Dinobot roared at his retreating figure. "Come back and face me!"

But Terrorsaur was out of hearing range, so Dinobot let out an angry growl and his grip on his sword tightened. "Dishonorable slagheap…" Dinobot muttered angrily before transforming. His tail whipped back and forth in an agitated fashion as he trailed after the girl and the rodent.

He finally heard one of them when he neared a forest, and he wasn't exactly ecstatic about what he was hearing.

"Damn it! Get back here with the girl eight eyes!" Rattrap yelled at the top of his lungs, struggling to get out of the energon web. "Eh… why do I even bother…?" Rattrap muttered.

"What. Happened. To. The. Girl. _Vermin?_" Dinobot growled, as he stalked up to the rat from behind.

"Chopper face… well… it's a funny story… ya see…" Rattrap started, attempting to face the angry dino in his compromised position.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Skittering into his lab Tarantulas cackled with glee, the human being dragged behind him in an energon web.

As he took his newest test subject out of on energon web he put her on another energon web that goes parallel to the ground. Typing in a command into the computer console in order to determine her physical state, his eight eyes widened slightly as he read the information displayed on the screen.

"Ohhh, what an interesting little specimen I've picked up!" He cackled excitedly, rubbing his hands together in a pleased manner, "But if I am to continue with the experiments I must fix this… little problem." Grabbing something by the computer he, stalked up to the girl with an evil glint in his optics.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Megatron rubbed his temple, with the hand that isn't a T-Rex head, and let out a sigh. "Is it too much to ask for competent warriors?" He muttered thinking of today's earlier excitement.

"Megatron! Megatron!" Terrorsaur yelled as he frantically scrambles into the Darksyde.

"Speaking of incompetence…" Megatron muttered, smacking the red Predacon away when he got close enough. "What could you possibly want Terrorsaur? You do realize that I'm not happy with you at the moment, yesss?"

"B-But Megatron," Terrorsaur stuttered out, "You asked me to spy on the Maximals, and I'm only here to report what I saw."

"Hm, very well, give me your report," Megatron said, "and remember if it's not worth my time, you're going back out there with new dents."

Terrorsaur flinched a bit and stood to attention speaking immediately, "Y-Yes sir! I was close to the boarder of Maximal territory when I saw the traitor and the rat heading back to their base an-"

"Is there a point to this, or did you just come back to base to tell me you were beat up by those two?" Megatron asked, quickly losing his patience, thrumming his fingers on the arm of his seat.

"Wha- no! They had a human with them and I tried capturing-"

"What!" Megatron demanded in disbelief, and anger, "How dare you feed me such lies! There is no way there can be a human on this planet!"

"But it's the truth I swear!" Terrorsaur screeched, cowering in fear with his hands in front of him for protection. "I can describe what she looks like, and she even called me an overgrown flying tomato!"

"Really now?" Megatron seethed, "And what does 'she' look like pray tell."

Trying to avoid more injuries Terrorsaur quickly answered his angry leader, "She has red hair, wears mostly black, with a blue and silver thing around her waist, her skin is pale, and uh, I think her eyes are yellow, but I was flying when I saw her so I'm not sure. Oh, and I overheard a conversation she had before I ambushed them. It was something about the girl not wanting to be called Princess, they argued, and then she actually picked the rat up by the tail!"

"Hm," Megatron said his interest piqued, "Maybe you are telling me the truth, yesss."

Terrorsaur could only sigh in relief at those words.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Swerving around and past treetops, Optimus hurried to get to Rattrap and the injured human. When he got close to the area he could hear familiar yelling. Looking down he saw just what he expected. Dinobot and Rattrap fighting. But the human girl, Susan, was nowhere in sight.

Swooping in, Optimus seemed to startle the two before recognition lit up their features. "Rattrap where's the girl?

"Well, like I was sayin' to Chopper face over here, she was kinda… captured… by Tarantulas." Rattrap admitted.

"Well that's just Prime." Optimus sighed with a shake of his head. "Then why are you two just standing here arguing? We have to find her! Rattrap, is it possible to track them down?" Optimus asked.

Rattrap looked like he was going to protest for a moment, but since it _was_ his fault Susan was captured he said, "Yeah, yeah, follow me."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pain was all that Susan could register as she woke up. It came in the form of a pounding headache, and a stabbing pain in the left side of her chest. Soon it faded enough for Susan to finally be aware of her surroundings. She noted with dread that she was stuck to the biggest spider web she has ever seen!

Now, Susan doesn't have stage fright, she's not afraid of the dark, or horror movies; but when she is within spitting distance of any type of insect or arachnid… well… this is what happens.

"Oh my F***ing God! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Susan screamed in the loudest most hysterical voice she could manage. She struggled to get free, ignoring the burning pain in her chest and the stabbing in her brain.

"What a little potty mouth you are, it's not like the web will hurt you~." An amused voice came from her right, then she heard it cackle, "Though I can't promise the same from me~."

"_Well that sounded very reassuring." _Susan thought turning her head as much as she could Susan found the owner of that voice. And she paled considerably. Shaking, she stared in horror at the gigantic purple spider who just gazed at her amusedly.

"Hello human," He laughed at the expression on her face, "Were going to have _so _much fun together~."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Happy Holidays everyone! Here's my gift to all of you I hope you like it! If anyone would like to Beta this story, or knows someone who might like to, please let me know, it would be greatly appreciated.**


	6. The Deal

**Symbol of Resistance**

**Chapter 6: The Deal**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Beast Wars. I only own my OC****.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Susan swallowed nervously, staring at her captor with wide, fear filled eyes. _"Whatever fun he has in mind cannot be good for my health."_ She thought.

"Where am I? What do you want with me?" Susan finally asked, and cursed the slight tremor in her voice.

"You're in my new lab human, as to what I want with you, well let me put it this way;" Tarantulas said, "I'm a scientist, you're in my lab, what do you think I want with you?"

Susan tried to keep herself from panicking and was failing miserably, _"This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening… oh god this is happening!"_

Susan attempted to keep her face an emotionless mask, but Tarantulas could see through it. _"So the girl is terrified of me? This should be more fun than I thought."_

"I… get it." Susan said, resigning herself to her fate. She finally got out of the hands of one scientist, and into the mandibles of another.

"Oh don't sound so dejected, I'm willing to offer you a deal." Tarantulas said, sounding incredibly smug.

Susan looked at him suspiciously, fear still showing in her golden eyes, and asked, "What kind of deal?"

"Oh, I am so glad you asked." Tarantulas said.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Have you found them yet rodent?" Dinobot asked irritably, as they trudged through the forest in search of the 'damsel in distress.'

"Yeah they're standin' right in front of ya don't ya see them?" Rattrap replied sarcastically.

"That's enough you two," Optimus reprimanded, "This is not helping us find her any faster, and it's almost night, let's use the sunlight we have left wisely."

"Hey, I'm not the one who started it." Rattrap grumbled loud enough for Optimus and Dinobot to hear him.

"Rattrap," Optimus said in a warning tone.

"Alright fine! Sheesh…" Rattrap said, but stopped suddenly, staring at one tree in particular. "I think I found them…" he muttered, racing towards a very well placed rock in the roots of the tree. Pushing the rock out of the way he discovered a pitch black tunnel.

"Good work Rattrap," Optimus said, looking down at the small cavern with a frown, "but it seems that you're the only one who can fit down there."

"Lucky me, I get to go one on one with the spider… again!" Rattrap complained.

"It can't be helped, bring her back safely Rattrap." Optimus ordered. "We'll be waiting here for when you return.

"Don't mess up vermin we need to get her out of enemy hands," Dinobot warned, "Megatron won't be kept in the dark about the human for long, and then he'll use her to get to us."

"Fine, fine, sheesh, you're like a broken record Chopper face," Rattrap said.

That's not the only thing that will be broken if you don't leave now!" Dinobot retorted, as Rattrap disappeared into the darkness.

Optimus looked at Dinobot with a scowl, "Must you always threaten people?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah, why do I always get the dirty work?" Rattrap muttered to himself as he was swallowed deeper into the tunnel. After making a slight turn he noticed a light at the end of the tunnel, "Well, it looks like I found ya Suzie."

Rattrap made sure to keep to one side of the tunnel and he crouched low to the ground. Reaching the mouth of the tunnel he noticed he was high above Susan and the spider bot, who seemed to be having a very interesting conversation. He muttered, "What kind of deal could Tarantulas possibly want to have with a human?"

He sat back and watched the events unfold, he was curious to know what Tarantulas was going to say, but he was also looking for ways to get Susan out of there.

Susan stared at the spider warily as he cackled to himself; a shiver went down her spine as all eight of his eyes turned to glance at her.

"Well you see I have some questions that I want answered, especially about your unique anatomy and physiology, and if you answer them truthfully I may be inclined to let you go free." Tarantulas explained.

If Susan was a fool then hope would've sparked in her chest, but she isn't, "You're lying," Susan deadpanned, making Tarantulas look at her with calculating eyes.

"What makes you say that human?" Tarantulas asked.

"Because when scientists like you-and trust me when I say that I can tell the type of scientist you are- will never let what you are fascinated in go until you have no more use for it." Susan said in a cold voice, her golden eyes were narrowed at him with only a little fear left in them. Her pent up anger seemed to override her fear as her vision started going red at the edges.

"Oh, I get it, you've been in situations like this all the time, and what happened to you _wasn't _voluntary." Tarantulas smirked, "Poor little human, how long have you been locked up, hm? How many years have scientists kept you locked up to use you like some kind of lab rat? Turning your body into something you couldn't understand for years." As the spider taunted her Susan's vision was completely red and she thrashed against her bindings. Her nails grew in length and thinned into fine points as she roared at him.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Susan yelled. She looked and acted like a wild animal as she pulled at her restraints, but this only seemed to amuse the mad scientist. Enjoying her pain he continued to taunt her.

A flash of light and a loud noise quickly shut the spider up, "Wha- gah!" Tarantulas yelled as something exploded behind him causing him to lurch forward unexpectedly.

"You are one sick messed up spider, eight eyes, you know that?" Rattrap yelled, his voice echoing around the cavern.

"Where are you Rat, you insufferable pest!" Tarantulas yelled as he transformed into robot mode.

"Speaking of pests you're about to be exterminated!" Before tarantulas could look for Rattrap he was shot from behind and seemed to be knocked unconscious.

Rattrap sighed as he transformed back to his beast mode and looked over too where Susan was thrashing, looking like a feral cat the way she tried to claw at the air. "Suzie." he said cautiously, looking for a sign that she was calming down. When she didn't Rattrap tried a different approach, "Suzie! You're fine I'm here to help you get out of this Slag pit, so _calm down_!"

This seemed to have an effect because Susan seemed to stop thrashing slowly. Closing her eyes the girl took deep breaths to calm herself, and when she opened them she looked like she was back to normal… almost. If you didn't count the messy hair and the angry gleam in her eyes signifying she was still pissed off. "Thank you." She said, truly grateful, but finding it hard to show it fully at the moment.

"That's better Suzie now hold still while I get you off 'a that thing." Rattrap said.

"Don't touch my experiment vermin!" Tarantulas screamed as he tackled Rattrap to the ground back in his beast form.

They both crashed into Tarantulas's computer making sparks fly everywhere and the energy in the energon web holding Susan down seemed to power up. Susan's face flashed with pain but she refused to cry out as the web burned through her leather jacket and into her arms. All she could think at the time was _"Why does this always happen to _me_?!"_ There was a huge flash of light that engulfed the cavern. Then, as if someone blew out a candle, the cavern was dark.

oOoOoOoOoOo

There was no movement from the black void that Dinobot kept glancing at irritably. It's been an hour and the sun has left the horizon letting the two moons illuminate the night. The raptor's tail flipped back and forth in agitation, and Optimus decided he should talk to Dinobot when his tail almost whipped him in the face.

"Dinobot calm down, Rattrap can handle himself just fine, they'll be here shortly." Soon after he made this statement the ground started to shake. Dinobot and Optimus fought to keep their balance until the shaking stopped abruptly.

"Yes that was _very_ reassuring." Dinobot said sarcastically, "I don't care what happens to the rodent, if all three of them perish down there in action then that just means that both sides have lost an equal amount of combatants."

"Is that all *cough* you think about Chopper face?" Rattrap's voice came from the void, stopping Dinobot and Optimus's conversation… for now.

"Are you two alright?" Optimus asked, "Where's Tarantulus?"

"Yeah, about that, I'm okay but Suzie here seems a bit worse for wear." Rattrap answered, "Eight eyes escaped down another tunnel, I'm goin' to guess that its exit is closer to the Pred base."

"I'm fine," Susan growled, her voice tinted with pain as she finally exited the tunnel, "I mean… thanks for your concern but I'll be fine after a bit of rest."

"You're sure of this?" Optimus asked looking doubtful. Rattrap was banged up sure, but Susan was limping slightly and the sleeves of Susan's jacket were ripped up with charred skin showing through. But the charred skin also seemed to be… disappearing, which got everyone's attention.

"Suzie how… do ya do that? Is that normal for a human?" Rattrap asked.

"I will… explain later. Who is this?" Susan asked gesturing to Optimus in his Gorilla form.

"I'm Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals." Optimus introduced himself with a smile. "I wish we could've met under different circumstances."

"Likewise," Susan said giving him a wry smile, "I'm Susan, Susan Kelly Hues, it's nice to meet you Optimus."

"Yes, yes, cut the pleasantries and let's go before Megatron or his lackeys find us." Dinobot interrupted.

"Dinobot's right, let's move out," Optimus ordered, transforming into robot mode, "Susan would you like me to fly you to the Axalon?"

Susan hesitated for a moment, studying Optimus to see if he was trustworthy. Looking into his optics she nodded slowly, finding no threat, "Alright, let's go."

"Meet us back at the Axalon." Optimus ordered as he picked Susan up, and Rattrap replied with a 'duh'. "Prime jets on!"

Susan' grip around Optimus's neck tightened as they left the canopy of trees. Looking down she saw a river, as they followed it she asked, "So you're base is next to a river?" She had to shout to be heard above wind to be heard.

"We really didn't have much choice in the matter," Optimus replied just as loud, "We crash-landed here."

"Oh, well then you're stuck on this planet?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, and it looks like you are too."

"…Great…"

xXxXxXxXxXx

**BC3: I'm not so sure of this chapter so please tell me what you think.**


	7. Truths Revealed and a Change of Spark

**Symbol of Resistance**

**Chapter 7: Truths Revealed and a Change of Spark**

**Disclaimer: Beast Wars is not owned by me, but it is owned by Hasbro.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Tarantulas entered the Darksyde, weakened and defeated, _"I'll capture that femme and use some of my most heinous experiments on her! And then the rat will be next…" _The spider wasn't completely defeated however; _"I'm sure the little girl will want her bag back, and if she has anything she values in here then it's only a matter of time before she comes looking for it; and I'll be waiting." _Tarantulas smirked.

Making his way over to the CR tank, Tarantulas was stopped by a voice he was hoping not to hear. "Ah, Tarantulas, you're back and with fresh injuries no less, yessss." Megatron observed, coming out of the shadows.

"Yes, well I had an encounter with some Maximals…" Tarantulas said cautiously, not knowing if the tyrant already knows of the human girl.

"Did this encounter happen to involve a human?" Megatron asked suspiciously.

"Why yes it did, Tarantulas answered, a bit wary of what Megatron's reaction, "She is quite an interesting specimen."

"So you had _her _and then you let her get away did you?" Megatron said in a pleasant voice.

"N-not without getting information about her first Megatron." Tarantulas said quickly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his leader's anger. "She is no ordinary human."

"Oh, do enlighten me spider," Megatron said with his eyes narrowed, though he couldn't help the spark of interest at Tarantulas's words. "Just what is it that makes this human so interesting?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"That's the Axalon?" Susan asked as the spacecraft came into sight. "Are you sure that thing can't fly?"

"Yes, you see we are missing a few major components that will allow us to do that." Optimus said; there was a pause in the conversation before the Maximal leader began again. "Look I can't promise you much right now because we're in a war; but I can promise that we'll do everything to get you back home."

Susan stiffened a bit, causing Optimus to stare at her questioningly. Susan kept her gaze on the Axalon, "I'm afraid where I was before this wasn't much of a home Optimus."

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked as he tried to read Susan's expression.

"I'll tell you when I meet everyone," Susan answered never looking Optimus directly in the optics. "I'd rather not repeat anything I say."

Susan's face was emotionless as Optimus replied, "Very well." They both continued in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Rhinox, when do you think Optimus will be back with the human?" Cheetor asked.

"I don't know Cheetor," Rhinox answered looking up from a file he was reading, "Why don't you check the scanner and see if they're coming back."

"Will do Big Green." Cheetor jumped into one of the chairs that then pulled him to a computer console. "Hey, Optimus is right outside." Cheetor said in excitement. Looking closely at the monitor he noticed something strange. "Uh, Rhinox?"

"Yes Cheetor?" Rhinox said, not looking up from his file.

"There's a weird energy signature with Boss bot," Cheetor said, catching the green bot's attention. "Do humans have energy signatures?"

"They shouldn't," Cheetor looked at Rhinox in confusion, "I've never heard of a human with an energy signature. I mean they have some electricity in their bodies to keep them functioning, but it wouldn't show up on the scanner."

"Then," Cheetor bit his lip, "What's out there with Boss bot?"

"Hm," Rhinox put down his data pad and walked over to Cheetor. Looking over the young bot's shoulder with a contemplative look he said, "I don't know Cheetor, it could be a glitch, but be prepared for anything."

"Welcome to the Axalon Susan." Optimus's voice rang from the lift, as they were taken up to the control room.

"Well, I'm impressed," Susan muttered as she glanced around, and her eyes landed on Rhinox and Cheetor… who were both staring at her. "Um… hello." Susan waved a bit nervously.

"Hey, you're Suzie right." Cheetor asked as he ran up to her, already forgetting about the strange energy signature.

"Wrong," Susan answered, confusing everyone in the room, "I'm _Susan,_ and I'll be very pleased to meet you if you don't use the nickname your rat friend gave me." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, Rattrap tends to do that," Rhinox chuckled, but he couldn't get that energy signature out of his mind. He believed Susan could be more than the average human, if she was even human at all, "Welcome to the Axalon Susan."

"Thank you… uh," Susan paused when she realized something, scratching the back of her head a bit sheepishly she said, "You know, I didn't catch your names."

"Oh, right, Susan this is Rhinox," Optimus said, "And this bundle of energy is Cheetor."

"Let me guess, Rhinox turns into a rhino, and Cheetor turns into a cheetah." Susan said, amused. She could guess Cheetor's alt mode from his chest plate, which of course was in the shape of a Cheetah head; but she figured there was some kind of pattern with their names.

"Yep, and that means I'm the fastest cat around." Cheetor boasted.

"Right," Susan giggled a bit, and wondered how old Cheetor was or at least what he was considered to be as a transformer. Suddenly being sent here didn't seem as bad as Susan originally thought.

The sound of the lift rising alerted all of them to the return of Rattrap and Dinobot. "We miss anythin'? Because I'm real interested in what you did back there after escaping' eight eyes."

"Though I hesitate to do so, I have to agree with the rodent." Dinobot said, looking at her suspiciously, "What exactly are you?"

Susan stiffened up and glared at Dinobot, her hands clenching at her sides. _"How dare he… that… that bastard!" _Susan thought angrily, stepping forward as if to attack the former Predacon.

"Dinobot, that was uncalled for," Optimus stated, putting a hand on Susan's shoulder to keep her from doing something rash. "Susan, would you like to explain what happened?"

Susan calmed down at the Maximal leader's gentle tone, "How about we exchange questions?" She finally said through slightly clenched teeth, "You can ask me a question, and then I'll ask you one." Dinobot scoffed at this.

Optimus looked thoughtful, "We could also start with less personal questions to see how far we should go with those questions."

"Oh, can I go first?" Cheetor asked.

Optimus looked at Susan, who shrugged and gave the cheetah bot the okay.

"Do you like to race?" Cheetor asked excitedly, making Susan laugh. "Ow!" Cheetor yelped after Rattrap whacked him upside the head. "What was that for?"

"Don't go wastin' our questions on somethin' like that." Rattrap crossed his arms. "I'd like to know what happened out there before we all get attacked by the Preds or somethin'."

"You're a very pessimistic person aren't you rat face?" Susan smirked as Rattrap yelled indignantly, Optimus and Rhinox seemed to get a kick out of it though because they both chuckled, "And to answer your question Cheetor, I haven't had a chance to race someone for awhile."

"Enough with the idiotic questions, and witty banter," Dinobot growled, stalking up to Susan and leaning down so his face was closer to hers, "We can explain everything to you later. Tell me what the heck you are and why you are the way you are."

"I didn't ask my question yet." Susan said impatiently, gritting her teeth, her golden gaze unwavering as she glared into Dinobot's red optics.

"You asked the rodent if he was pessimistic, and that counts as a question. I also established that we'd explain everything to you later, now tell me." Dinobot spat, narrowing his eyes at the human femme before him.

Susan's jaw dropped, _"It he serious?!" _She thought, "You've got to be kidding me," Susan said indignantly, her anger bubbling to the surface, "That was a rhetorical question!"

"Easy there Dinobot," Rhinox said as he stepped in between the two, "Susan's not on trial here, it's not like she won't tell us, stop getting impatient."

"Impatient?" Dinobot asked, "You're calling me impatient? Optimus sends me on a pointless mission, I fight Terrorsaur, the rodent losses the human to Tarantulas because he was being incompetent, we have to get the human back, and when we do we have to walk the rest of the way back to the ship. All of this happens while you're here fiddling with equipment, and you're calling me impatient! I'm not impatient I'm ticked off!"

"Enough!" Optimus ordered, getting tired of all of these interruptions. "If we can't do this peacefully now, then we'll wait until tomorrow when we're all a little less irritable."

"I'll answer the damn question!" Susan snarled at Dinobot, gaining all of the Maximals' surprised attention, her nails started to elongate, "You really want to know? I've been in a lab for ten years, being experimented on by scientists to become the perfect weapon for their sick little plans to destroy their enemies. Taken when I was fifteen years old and thrusted into a life where I had little to no friends to keep me sane! Any friend I happened to find was killed for trying to help me escape! Happy now, Mr. I'm not freaking impatient?!" Susan yelled, clenching her fist. Her sharp nails dug into her palm and blood started dripping to the floor.

Susan's been keeping this inside of her for a long time and, other than the obvious pain from the memories, she felt good about getting it of her chest.

No one knew what to say, they could only stand in shock as Susan started to tear up a bit. Susan frantically rubbed at them with her hands but they started flowing freely, mixing with the blood on her hands, the wounds already closing up, as the diluted blood fell to the floor.

Dinobot stared at Susan with an emotionless mask, he shouldn't care what hardships this human went through but… he actually kind of felt bad for reducing her to such a state. That fire she showed before seemed to die out as each bloody tear stained the Axalon's deck. It was not honorable for him to have done such a thing.

Before anyone could do anything, or comprehend what was happening, Susan was falling to the ground.

Rhinox snapped out of it first and kneeled down to do a scan on her, and get a read on her condition. He sighed in relief, "She's okay she's just exhausted, and I just got a glimpse of what those scientists did to her." He added grimly.

Optimus sighed, "It's been a long day, and I think everyone could use some recharge. I'll take Susan to…"

"Optimus," Dinobot interrupted, "May I talk to you alone before you take the girl to her room."

"What the heck are ya going to do now Dino breath?" Rattrap asked, "Chain her to a chair until she wakes up so you can get information out of her?"

Optimus was hesitant at first, looking at Susan's prone form then looking Dinobot in the optics he finally relented, "Fine, come with me." Optimus and Dinobot walked until they were out of earshot.

"Man, Suzie's been through a lot." Rattrap said, crouching down to Susan and pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yes," Rhinox said sadly, "She has been through a lot."

"What did you find out when you scanned her?" Cheetor asked as he looked at his new human friend's face.

"Well, I know what caused that energy signature from earlier Cheetor," Rhinox answered, "It was Susan."

"What energy signature?" Rattrap asked, but his answer had to wait.

"I will be taking Susan to her quarters." Dinobot said as he lifted the girl effortlessly off of the ground and leaving the control room.

"Hey come back here you overgrown lizard." Rattrap was about to go after him, but the hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Rattrap let him go." Optimus ordered.

"But Optimus," Rattrap said incredulously, "He's the one who made her pass out!"

"He said he wanted to 'make amends' for his behavior," Optimus mused, making Rattrap do a double take.

"He what now?" Rattrap asked.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Honestly that part at the end where Susan freaked out was just as a surprise to me as it was for you guys; I had no idea where that came from… And when it comes to her fainting all the time? Well you try surviving an explosion and this emotional onslaught, coupled with everything else that happened to her during the day and being perfectly okay. I hope you liked it.**


	8. Newfound Respect

**Symbol of Resistance**

**Chapter 8: Newfound Respect**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers; if I did my favorite characters, like Dinobot, wouldn't die! T-T**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Susan woke with a gasp, her golden eyes frantically scanning the room she was in. _"Where am I?!" _She thought before pouncing off of the metal berth she was lying on and rushing for the door.

Susan then noticed something that she didn't the day before when she was dead tired. Her backpack was missing. This revelation made her heart sink and Susan cursed loudly as she punched the door, causing a small dent in the metal. A loud thud echoed around the enclosed space, and she was sure that the Maximals probably heard it. She looked down at her swelling red knuckles that slowly faded back to there normal size and color.

She sat back on the berth to think, _"I can't believe I lost it! It's the only thing I have from my old life! Of my family!" _Susan buried her face in her hands, but did not cry, she had enough of that yesterday, and she was sure that she still had bloodstains on her cheeks from yesterday. _"That spider!" _Susan realized, her hands coming down to grip the sides of the berth. _"He must've taken it, because I know I definitely had it before I passed out… for the second time…damn I passed out three times in one day!" _Susan groaned.

The door slide open and Susan looked to see the new bane of her existence, Dinobot. She didn't say anything however, hoping he would leave after he realized nothing was wrong. She was sorely disappointed.

"What was that noise?" Dinobot asked as he walked into the room, the door closing behind him. He looked tense and out of place, as if he didn't want to be there. What a shocker.

"I punched the door," Susan answered. She crossed her arms behind her head and laid down on the birth, deciding that looking at the ceiling was more interesting than looking at the former Predacon.

Dinobot turned to see a slight dent in the wall, "Your strength is impressive… for a human." He noted.

"Maybe next time you mess with me that could be your head, and then you can decide if my strength is within human limitations." Susan gestured to the door. "I could do it too, make no mistake about that…unlike yesterday." She grumbled the last part as she glared at Dinobot, wondering why the other Maximals haven't come to investigate yet.

"Are you normally this arrogant, or did something Tarantulas do to you mess with your processor?" Dinobot growled.

Susan's glare intensified, "I don't see why you would care either way, after all I'm just a _lowly human_. Isn't that right?" Before waiting for Dinobot to answer Susan continued, "It's not like I care what you think of me anyway. So you can just-"

"Susan," Dinobot interrupted, "It was not my intention to offend you, and my sense of honor makes me regret what I have said."

"You have a _sense of honor_?" Susan asked incredulously, vaguely wondering if what he said was some sort of apology, "Then what was all of that yesterday, do you have an less-than-honorable twin or something?" Sarcasm spat sarcastically.

"Your attitude isn't making this any easier for either of us!" Dinobot spat back, his already low patience levels depleting into the negatives.

"Oh, _my_ attitude huh? What about your attitude yesterday Mr. Honorable?" Susan smirked, knowing she was getting to him.

"Enough!" Dinobot yelled, his anger finally bubbling over the surface, "My honor is the path that I live by, while it may have made me feel responsible for yesterday, don't mistake this for concern over your wellbeing. My 'attitude' as you call it, will continue as long as you continue to provoke me."

"_Ah, he's fun to mess with, now I can see why Rattrap does it…but that doesn't mean the rat's not a pain in the ass."_ Susan thought. _"It's been too long since I've had a decent opponent to fight with…" _Sitting up suddenly, an idea forming in her head, Susan jumped off the berth and stood facing Dinobot who stood about a foot taller than her. "Spar with me."

"What?" Dinobot asked, not sure if he heard correctly. "Spar with you? Ha! As if I'd spar with a human femme."

Susan frowned, "Why not? You're angry, I have a score to settle with you, and I'm sure you're interested in what I can do. I'll even forgive you for yesterday." Susan's frown soon turned into a smirk, placing her left hand on her hip, she held her right hand out to seal the deal. "What do you say, Dinobot?"

Dinobot glanced at her outstretched hand, noticing the gleam of metal from her incredibly sharp finger nails. If she proves to be a worthy opponent… "I will spar with you," Dinobot decided, "but after this is all over, don't expect me to do anything like this ever again." He took her hand and shook it, sealing the deal.

Susan took notice that Dinobot seemed to have two thumbs and three fingers, which made the handshake feel a bit awkward. _"Eh, different species, different anatomy."_

"Follow me." Dinobot said, breaking Susan out of her mental observations, and heading out of her room. Susan followed behind him, and excited spring in her step.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, Suzie's back from the land of the dead!" Rattrap yelled as he watched Susan come in with Dinobot. "With blood on her face!"

"Good, to see you awake." Optimus smiled. "There is a river outside if you would like to clean your face."

"Good to be awake," Susan smiled back, rubbing her cheek with the palm of her hand. She honestly didn't care about her appearance, but having dried blood on her face made her feel a bit uncomfortable. "Dinobot has kindly offered to spar with me, so we'll be outside anyway. Maybe after that I'll wash my face."

"Are you sure that sparring is a good idea?" Optimus asked, raising an optic ridge, "Aren't you still recovering?"

Susan was about to answer but Rhinox beat her to it, "Actually, judging by the scans I took of her, she heals at a fast rate. I wouldn't be surprised if she was almost healed by now, if not fully healed."

Susan fidgeted uncomfortably, tensing a bit as she said, "Yeah, uh… it would be the latter… you scanned me?!"

"I just did it to see if you were okay after you collapsed," Rhinox placated, able to tell that the information made her uncomfortable, "I don't plan on using the information I took against you in any way."

"Right…" Susan scowled a bit, looking away from everyone she said, "Can we just leave now…"

No one said anything as Dinobot and Susan descended on the lift. Dinobot looked at Susan from the corner of his eye; she was still tense and her eyes were staring straight ahead. They continued in silence until they were standing a few feet apart from one another.

"So do you want to do this with weapons or without?" Susan asked. Her voice held no emotion as she stared into Dinobot's optics.

"Both," Dinobot answered simply.

"So we bring out our weapons when we want to." Susan smirked, "I like the way you think Dinobot."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rattrap and Cheetor were watching them on the monitors, and even Rhinox and Optimus came over to watch. Optimus ordered everyone to stay inside and watch, feeling that Susan would be distracted if they were to watch their battle from the sidelines.

"_Maybe this girl will be a good influence on Dinobot." _His gaze lingered on the warrior, who was getting into a battle ready stance; his gaze shifted to Susan who was doing the same thing. _"And vice versa."_

"Man, are they goin' to start already, or are they just goin' to stand there starin' at each other?" Rattrap complained, "I want to watch the fight before I rust to death!"

"Calm down Rattrap, they'll start when they're ready." Rhinox stated calmly.

"Sure Rhinox," Rattrap said, turning in his seat to face his green friend, "Just as soon as you tell us what you found in Suzie's scans."

"Rattrap, you saw how she reacted," Optimus chided, "Susan deserves to let us know on her own time, not ours."

"Yeah, yeah, and what if the Preds capture and force her to be on their side somehow? I'd like to know what we're up against here." Rattrap retorted.

"Well, you'll get that chance now, they've just started!" Cheetor exclaimed excitedly.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Susan got into a defensive stance, getting ready for anything as she watched Dinobot do the same. They stood there for a moment until Susan swerved to the right, rushing at Dinobot with incredible speed.

"_She is fast…" _Dinobot thought as he blocked a swift kick to his helm with the girl's boot. He swiped his arm to push her away, and Susan used the momentum to back flip into a crouch. "So you were not just being arrogant earlier," Dinobot smirked, "But do not assume you are better than me."

"I never _assumed _anything." Susan retorted, pouncing at Dinobot's chest, the former Predacon moved to block her kick once again, but she suddenly dropped and kicked his legs out from under him. "I _will_ beat you, make no mistake about that."

Dinobot growled when he landed on his hands and knees, whipping his arm around he grabbed Susan's arm as she moved to keep from being crushed by his large frame. With a smirk, he stood up, bringing a squirming Susan up with him. He kept her arms secured behind her back and her feet off the ground.

"What do you plan on doing now human?" Dinobot taunted, making Susan fume.

"Oh, nothing much," Susan growled as she tensed her arms, "Just… this!"

"Rrrraaahh!" Dinobot yelled angrily as he felt something long and sharp penetrate his armor. He loosened his hold just enough for Susan to get free, allowing her to distance herself from her larger opponent. Dinobot looked down at the scratch marks across his chest. "What kind of metal is that? It was able to penetrate my armor…"

"I have no idea, the scientists said that it came from some kind of meteor, but they never said what it was called or what kind of properties it had; it's useful though, no?" Susan brandished her claws as she jumped to attack Dinobot yet again.

Dinobot brought his sword out just in time to block another swipe at his chest. It went on like that for awhile; Susan swiping at Dinobot with her claws, while Dinobot retaliated expertly with his sword.

"Tired yet?" Susan asked, swiping at Dinobot's side, only to be blocked with Dinobot's sword.

"Not even close!" Dinobot yelled, twirling his sword and trying to land a blow on Susan's shoulder. Susan however batted it away with her claws, and lunged at Dinobot again.

Dinobot smirked when one of Susan's attacks left her right side wide open. He brought the hilt of his sword down on her side, causing Susan to fumble and lose her balance. When she righted herself she found that Dinobot's sword was dangerously close to her neck.

Susan stared blankly at Dinobot for awhile before her face lit up with a smile, making the former Predacon a bit wary. "You know, this would be the first time I lost in a battle for awhile." She said pleasantly, making Dinobot smirk triumphantly. Then Susan's eyes hardened as she grabbed Dinobot's sword with her claws, twisting it from his grasp and positioning it above her head. She pointed the sword at him and smirked at his shocked expression, "But I don't think I'm ready to break that cycle just yet."

"Well done." Dinobot said, "You used my confidence, where I believed I'd already won, and used that against me. I admit defeat," Truthfully, any other time Dinobot would've kept fighting, but Susan earned his respect as a warrior (not that he'd ever admit it), and for that he would yield… until their rematch that is, "Now give me back my sword."

"Sure thing," Susan said handing over the spinning blade, "It's quite an interesting sword."

"Yes it…" An energon surge cut their conversation short as Dinobot convulsed, a voice warning him that his energon levels have become too high. "Beast… mode." He ground out, turning back into a raptor.

"You okay?" Susan asked, not entirely sure what happened.

"Just an energon surge, it happens when there is too much energon in our systems." Dinobot answered.

"Ah, I have no idea what energon is." Susan said, putting her hands behind her head, "But I'd rather explore at the moment. I haven't been able to do that in ten years." She smiled dryly, looking at Dinobot. "How deep is that river?"

"The river is actually pretty dee…" Dinobot narrowed his optics at her when he realized why she asked, "Do not tell me you plan to jump into the river."

Susan smirked at him, "I'll be back~" She ran to the edge of the canyon, diving off with no hesitation whatsoever, and disappearing into the water below.

Dinobot rushed to the edge of the canyon, looking down he caught the splash Susan made as she jumped in. "Slag, that femme is going to be a hand full."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"So the human femme is infused with technology and has altered genetics." Megatron said, his mind already forming ways to use this new element to the Beast Wars to his advantage.

"Yes, from what I can tell, she wouldn't trust people very easily." Tarantulas chuckled, "The scientists who had her must've done something truly horrible to her. I'd actually like to meet them to ask what they did."

"I'm sure you would," Megatron said, "But you will not be doing any experiments on her, no." He then smirked, "Not until I can figure out what to do with her, yesss."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay, I hope Dinobot was in character in this chapter, or as close as he can be. I'm not sure if his sense of honor would make him do something this but it works in the story, yes~? I'm also new at long action scenes so tell me what you think, and what I can improve on please~! I also gave a bit of insight on what the scientists did to her. Only Rhinox, Megatron, and Tarantulas know so far! More will be revealed later!**

**Thanks for everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/story alerted so far!**

**I also got a Beta Reader, so thank you Aerith The Evenstar for fixing any of my grammatical errors!**


	9. Search and Rescue?

**Symbol of Resistance**

**Chapter 9: Search and Rescue?**

**Disclaimer: Me own Beast Wars? Not in a million years!**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Susan just floated in the water for awhile, letting the feeling of weightlessness overtake her senses. She stayed like that for a couple of seconds before rapidly wiping at her face to get some dried blood off.

Meanwhile, back on the ledge, Dinobot looked down into the water, waiting for the crazy femme to surface. It took awhile but Susan finally surfaced, taking a huge gasp of air.

"Ah, that felt awesome!" Susan laughed, swimming around like a child, "It's been forever since I've been able to swim like this." Her gaze turned up to Dinobot, smirking she said, "Tell Optimus I'll be back, I have some unfinished business to take care of, ciao~."

"What, are you insane?!" Dinobot yelled back incredulously. Was there no end to this femme's theatrics?

"Shouldn't you know this by now?!" Dinobot heard Susan laughed before she plunged beck into the water and disappeared. Dinobot just stood there for moment, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Uh, Optimus," Rattrap said, staring at the monitor, "Did Suzie do what I think she just did?"

The Maximals all stared at the monitor in disbelief. "Yes, Rattrap…I do believe she did. Cheetor come with me, Rattrap and Rinox watch the base." Optimus ordered.

"That was the plan," Rattrap said as he spun in his chair, "Better hope Suzie didn't jump of the cliff to join the Preds. If she did I'll save myself the trouble and tell you 'I told you so' right now."

"Shut up Rattrap." Optimus said as he descended on the lift.

"What do you think she's doing Boss-bot?" Cheetor asked, "I mean I know she was going to wash her face in the river, but jumping in? Even I wouldn't do that."

"Well maybe that's because you're part Cheetah now." Optimus said distractedly, trying to figure out the femme's motives himself. They exited the lift when it fully descended, hurrying over to Dinobot, and looking over the side of the cliff. "Dinobot, what is Susan's status?"

"She appears to be uninjured, but she just…swam away!" Dinobot growled out.

"Swam away? Why would she do such a thing?" Optimus asked.

"Why the Pit would I know, she said something about 'unfinished business' and then she disappeared!" Dinobot growled.

"Well, we can't just let her wander off on her own." Optimus stated. "I'm sure Tarantulas is still after her, especially since helped destroy his lab."

"Yes," Dinobot confirmed, "And Megatron probably knows of her existence by now," He paused for a second, "Unless Tarantulas and Terrorsaur want to use her for their own agenda, but it isn't likely. Terrorsaur is a coward, and Megatron's bound to ask him why he was in the state he was in when I defeated him in battle; and Tarantulas would want to capture her as soon as possible. It would be easier for him to do it if the Predacons manage to capture her, he'd be able to sneak her away eventually."

"Then we need to find her, I'll go ahead and scan the river up ahead, you and Cheetor follow behind and see if you can find her."

"Got it Optimus," Cheetor said, while Dinobot just nodded in confirmation, "What do we do when we find her?"

Dinobot snorted, "We force her back to base of course."

"Dinobot," Optimus warned, "We will try to convince her to come back, but forcing her to do anything will not end well."

"We hear ya Big bot," Cheetor said, "We'll find her in no time!"

Optimus nodded, activating his jets he flew down the river to find the rouge human.

"You go ahead; it will be more likely that we'll find her if there are more of us looking at different sections of the river." Dinobot said.

Cheetor looked at Dinobot skeptically, "Okay, but just remember what Optimus said."

"Oh, of course," Dinobot said sarcastically, "I would never dream of disappointing our leader."

"You better not; if you do you'll answer to me!" Cheetor said as he raced forward, "Good luck with the search!"

Dinobot grumbled something about 'annoying arrogant children' and stared back at the river. _"Unfinished business…What kind of unfinished-"_ Realization suddenly dawned on Dinobot, and he started to walk away from the river, straight towards Predacon territory.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Susan watched Optimus fly over head from under water, she honestly didn't want to leave at all, but she had to try to get her belongings back! She let go of the boulder she grabbed so she wouldn't be swept away by the current, and floated to the top for some much needed air. She took huge gulps of air only to quickly retreat back into the water as she watched Cheetor race past, stopping to peer over the edge of the cliff to peer into the river. Right where Susan was hiding.

"_Keep running Cheetor, I'm not here!" _She thought frantically, trying to will the young Maximal away. She pressed herself close to the rocks on the side of the river and watched Cheetor as he scanned the river. It took awhile but appeared to have worked because Cheetor soon ran ahead, away from the area she was hiding.

Not wanting to take any chances Susan swam back up and exited the river. She took off her jacket earlier and threw it in the river; hoping that it would give her more time to escape by distracting the Maximals for awhile, it was littered with holes anyway. Now clad in an indigo tank top she climbed the rock face next to the river, only pausing in her ascent when she lost her grip halfway up. She hung there, her right hand being the only thing keeping her from plummeting to the ground. _"That could've been messy." _She thought bitterly as she swung her left arm back up to continue her climb.

After reaching the top Susan took a deep breath and started to move in the direction she assumed the Predacon base is in.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It had taken some time, but Susan finally happened upon the Predacon base. It was almost ironic that the Predacons would land in an area with active volcanoes, going as far as to be nestled into the stuff. "Wow, I wonder how hot the ship is if the bottom of it is submerged in lava." Susan muttered. Scoping out the area to see if she'd be able to sneak in, only to have uneasyness settle in the pit of her stomach. What was she thinking? She should've got more information before charging out on her own. Susan shook her head, "This is no time to be doubting myself, there's gotta be a way in."

"Yeah, there's a way in, just not for you." Susan whipped around, kicking at the person who snuck up behind her. Dinobot dodged before her kick could hit him on the nose.

When Susan calmed down from her fight or flight instinct she became angry. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

"What am I doing? _What am I doing? _You're the one gallivanting off to take care of "unfinished business"." Dinobot growled, taking a step closer to the girl. "And what other unfinished business could you possibly have with anyone but that spider? I'm here to save your ungrateful aft from being captured!"

"Oh, I do believe it's a bit late for that. You two should learn to pay more attention to your surroundings instead of arguing, but it just made things simpler for us, yesss."

Dinobot and Susan stiffened as they turned to the purple form of Megatron. Dinobot glared at his former leader while Susan had to fight the laughter that threatened to break out of her. _"Of all the…is he seriously a purple dinosaur!?" _She sobered up a bit when she noticed that the Barney wannabe wasn't alone. She recognized Terrorsaur flying above them, and she glared at Tarantulas who appeared at her left, but the scorpion and the wasp…they were new.

"It seems you've brought her straight to us Dinobot," Megatron said smugly, "This wouldn't be a gift to get on my good side and join the Predacons is it?"

"You know it's not." Dinobot was gritting his sharp teeth, trying to think of a way out of this situation, "There is nothing this girl has that you'd want, no information."

"Oh, but that's where your wrong," Megatron said, "The Maximals would want her safe no doubt, and we can use her as…leverage."

"_Slag!"_ Dinobot thought as he watched the other Predacons close in, some of them snickering as they did so.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Optimus stood at the edge of the river, glaring at the black jacket in annoyance. The sound of running caught his audio sensors, and he turned to see Cheetor at the top of the cliff.

"Did you find her Big-bot?" The young Maximal asked as he peered down at his leader.

"Negative, it seems Susan decided to leave a decoy in the river." Optimus held up the jacket so Cheetor could see.

"So where do you think she is?" Cheetor asked.

"I have an idea Cheetor," Optimus admitted, brow furrowing in worry, "But it's not a good one."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hello everyone, school is kicking my butt, and I'm sorry to say that I'm losing interest in this story. I have enough interest to write when I can, but I'd like to offer this up for adoption because I have a feeling that if I'm the one who continues to write this, it's not going to be done for a long time.**

**Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll do my best to get the next one out as soon as I can.**


	10. Why Not Give In?

**Symbol of Resistance**

**Chapter 10: Why not Give In?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beast Wars.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"So I'm assuming you came here because of that little mishap the other day, correct?" Megatron questioned Susan, who is trapped in one of Megatron's holding cages above the lava, and Dinobot is in the one right beside it. The heat from the molten rock contributed to the nervous sweat running down Susan's neck as she watched the Predacon leader with wary eyes. With what Megatron thought was a convincing smile he spoke to Susan, "Come now, surely you'd prefer freedom over being trapped in this cage. If you join the Predacons and give us the information we need to get off of the spark forsaken planet and you will be rewarded greatly."

Susan arched a single eyebrow, "Really, that's what you're going with?" she asked, making Megatron's smile waver.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are referring to, care to elaborate?" Megatron questioned, "I'm sure if there's something about my offer that can be mended we could work something out."

"Oh wow, you don't only look lame, but you're pretty much like almost every person I've met in the past ten years." Susan crossed her arms, glaring at the Predacon leader she said, "I wouldn't trust anyone with a subordinate like Tarantulus, bad and lousy bargaining skills like yours. So you can forget this little deal and any other deals you come up with because I'm not even going to consider them."

"Well now that's too bad," Megatron said as if he didn't care, "but you wouldn't even consider a deal if I brought this into the picture?" Susan's eyes widened ever so slightly when Megatron pulled her backpack from behind his back. This made Megatron smirk as he swung the bag from side to side, watching as her eyes followed the movement. "This is what you were seeking when you came here on your own, it would be a shame if it were to be destroyed, or maybe I'll just taunt you with it until you are forced to agree, yesss. What do you think human?"

Susan clenched her fists as she looked down, her hair hiding her face, as she quietly cursed the Predacon leader for bringing the bag into this. If it weren't for her belongings…Susan relaxed her hands and looked up to Megatron with a glare. "Go ahead, throw it," Susan gestured to the lava, "I'd rather lose my belongings than work with another sleezeball like you."

Megatron narrowed his optics, "You're trying my patience, now I will give you one more chance. Join us or lose whatever it is you hold dear in this ba—gah!" It turns out Susan didn't feel like listening to the Predacon leaders last ditch effort to, so she spit in his optic. "You lousy little brat!" Megatron shouted as he lifted his arm with the T-rex head and shot Susan in the shoulder. Susan grabbed her shoulder as her body was propelled backwards into the bars behind her. The only sound she made was a small grunt as her back made contact with the metal.

Megatron wiped the spit from his optic and glared at his human captive. "Let this be a lesson to you human, this is what happens when you defy me." Megatron spat as he tossed her bag into the lava storming out of the prisoner cages. There was a sizzling noise and the smell of different materials burning, but though the sound stopped in a matter of seconds the smell of Susan's precious memories still lingered in the air.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Optimus scanned the edge of Predacon territory keeping an eye out for any signs of Susan, Dinobot, and the Predacons, as Cheetor covered the area on the ground below him. "Any sign of them Cheetor?" Optimus called down below.

"Not at all bigbot." Cheetor answered.

Optimus sighed, "Keep searching then, we'll find them."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Back at the Axalon Rhinox was checking the scanners to check for any signs that Susan or Dinobot returned. When Optimus contacted them ant told him that Susan might have gone to the Predacon base to get back at Tarantulus Rhinox made it a point to check the monitor between working on the ship. That is until Megatron came up on the communicator.

"Ah, one of Optimus's subordinates, and where would Optimus be right now?"

"That's none of your business Megatron, what do you want?" Rhinox asked warily, having a feeling he knew why Megatron was calling.

"I suppose you'll just have to leave him a message for me, yesss." Megatron chuckled, "It seems I found something that was previously in your possession."

Rhinox's spark sank, "Oh really, and what would that be."

"Oh, nothing special, only Dinobot and the irritating human girl you've been keeping at your base." Megatron scowled, "Tell Optimus that my patience is growing very thin with her, and that if the Maximals do not surrender very soon I just may have to offline the little annoyance." Megatron's expression soon changed from annoyed to somewhat pleasant, "I do hope Optimus responds soon, yesss." That's when the screen went blank.

Rinox hit his fist on the panel in front of him, "Slag!"

Rattrap took that moment to walk into the room, "Geez what happened to ya, break something?"

"No, we have to contact Optimus quickly, Megatron has Dinobot and Susan and he's not very happy with Susan!" Rhinox shouted as he activated his comlink.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dinobot looked over to Susan it was eerily quiet ever since Megatron threw Susan's bag into the lava. She just sat there, back against the bars and arm barely gripping her shoulder. He couldn't even see her face because her hair was in the way. "You were so adamant about getting the object back, enough to charge in here with little idea of what you were up against. I was almost certain you would've agreed to Megatron's deal." Dinobot paused a second as he saw Susan fidget a bit, "What made you turn it down?

Susan sighed as she lowered her arm and slumped back against the bars, her head tilted in Dinobot's direction. "What made you leave?"

"Avoiding the question is ill advised," Dinobot narrowed his optics, "but I will say that when we landed here on the wrong planet I viewed Megatron as an incompetent leader and a failure."

"Well I won't argue with you on that one," Susan chuckled and turned to look at the top of the cage, "All I had left of my family and my old life was in that bag, some pictures of my family, my crappy old phone that probably didn't even work anymore, a gift from my cousins, something I borrowed from my sister that I never got to return, and some cash and IDs in a wallet. Heck, I still have my driver's permit; I guess I'm a bit overdue for that driver's test I was supposed to take."

Dinobot stayed silent as Susan continued, "So to answer your question, Megatron reminds me of the person who took me away from all of that in the first place. If I made that deal with him I wouldn't be any better off if I had just stayed in that damn lab. He acts like a suave gentleman until you don't give him with he wants, and then he gives you fewer reasons to trust him, which he demonstrated quite well here." Susan gestured to her shoulder which was slowly fading back from red to pale. Dinobot could only assume it was worse before when Megatron first shot her.

Susan looked back to Dinobot with a dry expression, "Satisfied?"

"Obviously, since we're still in this prison, no I am not satisfied." Dinobot answered gruffly making Susan scowl a bit.

"You know what I meant lizard brains." Susan muttered loud enough for Dinobot to hear.

"Listen Susan," Dinobot started, making Susan glance up from the use of her name, "I obviously have no idea what it is that you went through, but moping about it isn't going to help our situation. We have to act before something worse than a few belongings are tossed into lava."

Susan looked at the bars of the cage for a second, "I suppose you're right." She said after awhile, standing up and dusting of her pants. "Alright let get out of here before the preschool nightmare comes back."

"Good, first we shou—" Dinobot began, but didn't get to finish since Susan rushed the bars with her claws. The bars made a clanging noise as they hit the bottom of the cage, some of them toppling over the side and into the lava.

"I can handle the cages if you can lead us out of here." She said turning and almost giving Dinobot a small smile.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**To everyone who's still interested in this story, thank you for reading even after I haven't updated this fic in a year. And to the person who messaged me****,**** sorry for taking so long writing, I'll try to make the chapter longer next time but I figured everyone waited long enough.**

**To those who are just now getting into this story, I apologize in advance if the habit I mentioned above continues.**

**Now for some info, I started this story during my freshman year of high school, and now I'm in college. While I updated now my interest in writing this isn't always there, the small reminders that people are still reading and asking me to update get to me every time they show up. I always feel guilty when this happens. Always.**

**Now, what will I do in return for people reminding me about this story and for those who are still reading? If I can't update quickly I will at least try to make the chapters longer, if I don't make them longer then you might get two of them that are published relatively close together. When I started I was intent on finishing this fic and one way or another I will try. If you need to you can message me about updating because like some of you know I'm not very good when it comes to setting dates and uploading chapters.**

**Thank you to anyone who read this and I hope you enjoy****.**


End file.
